


Désastre des Astres

by AaronFiction



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bottom Antonio Salieri, Enemies to Lovers, Français | French, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutilation, One Shot, Post-Canon, Top Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronFiction/pseuds/AaronFiction
Summary: Le Soleil. La Lune. Deux astres parfaitement opposés, mais qui pourtant se complètent. Salieri ne manque, malgré lui, aucunes des représentations de Figaro. Celui qu'il tiens pour responsable de son manque d'inspiration, Mozart, est au plus haut de sa carrière ; après l'accueil chaleureux des Viennois à son œuvre, l'artiste fait maintenant sa tournée dans l'Italie.Un soir de représentation, les deux hommes se revoient pour la première fois depuis que Mozart a joué à Vienne.. Salieri, fou de rage, vas tenter l'impensable alors que Mozart, qui le respecte, le traite à tort comme un ami.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Désastre des Astres

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça va vous plaire, j'ai mis toute mon âme dans cette fanfic' ^-^ Attachez vos ceinture...et bonne lecture~

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, dit-moi que tu me hais. »

~

Alors que les dernières notes de la symphonie retentissent dans la somptueuse et grande salle, les sièges claquent déjà du public richement habillé pour l'occasion qui se lève à l'unisson en ovation pour le jeune maestro.

Mozart…ce jeune artiste, avec un talent et un culot incomparable, fais trembler la salle, vibrer les âmes et fondre les cœurs en quelques mouvements par lesquels il fait vivre son art. Nobles, courtisans, paysans et les gens des bas quartiers ne peuvent résister, et se trouvent charmer par de telles mélodies. Même le plus roi des rois ne peut que se soumettre à un tel talent ; rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter cet astre, lumineux comme le jour, qui brûlait tout sous son passage avec un sourire et une facilité déconcertante.

Le jeune homme blond se retourne une fois les derniers chants des instruments prononcés pour observer le public, en applaudissement général.

_Qu'il est bon de voir une telle reconnaissance. Damné que je suis si j'ose un jour m’accoutumer d’un tel privilège._

Il sourit, et salut le public. À la lumière de la scène, son costume rose brille de mille feux à chacun de ses mouvements. Il ramasse le flot de roses à ses pieds. Rouges, roses, oranges, que de couleurs vives et éclatantes, comme le reflet de son jeune succès.

_Après tout, je l'ai enfin, le parfums des roses. Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours…insatisfait ?_

~

Même dans la pénombre pourtant calme en temps ordinaires des couloirs des coulisses, le boucan incessant des acclamations se fait entendre, étouffé par les murs. Ce bruit n'était pourtant pas suffisant pour essouffler le son du poing cognant sur la porte de bois.

Salieri est le seul dans ce couloir. Même le personnel du théâtre était parti écouter le grand Mozart. Il laisse glisser sa main vernie de jais de la porte pour la porter à son visage. Il expire profondément, d'une inspiration qu'il semblait avoir retenue prisonnière.

« Comment fait-il…il empoisonne tout le monde de ses compositions, tous le suivent et l’adule ! Qu'ils aillent au diable ! »

Il place ses mains derrière son dos et les joints. Son regard marron est si perçant qu'ils semblent creuser à travers les murs pour poignarder Mozart. 

« Mozart. Le graaand MOZART ! Prend donc plaisir à ton succès. Il ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps que vous ne le pensez. Votre sourire se moque bien de savoir si je souffre de vous savoir meilleur que moi.»

En maudissant le compositeur, Salieri positionne de meilleure manière le petit poignard d’argent dans sa manche.

« Bientôt…bientôt…le rouge qui ne sis que trop bien à vos fleurs…sera celui de votre sang. Vous tomberez, vous poserez les armes. Votre talent n'aura plus d'importance, et le miens pourra briller de nouveaux. »

~

La salle se vide progressivement. Les dames font traîner leurs robes de soirée vers la sortie, et les mieux habillées vont dans les luxueux appartements du théâtre. Les danseurs et les musiciens rangent costumes et instruments, heureux de la prestation de ce soir.

_Un triomphe._

Mozart observe avec contentement la troupe qui s'active une dernière fois prenant ensuite le pas des spectateurs, mais eux vont tous aux loges ; tout le monde est invité à rester, c'est Momo qui paye. Sur le devant de la scène se trouve encore quelques pétales de roses, de ça de là, égarées. Mozart prend une inspiration de profond apaisement. Bien que le brouhaha des chants, musiques et applaudissements le fasse vivre, le calme est parfois un bon moyen de-

**_Clap. Clap. Clap._ **

Salieri. Même avant de s’être retourné, le blond l'avais reconnu. Cet applaudissement sarcastique lui était propre. L'homme habillé de velours noir s'approche, le pas faisant craquer le parquet sombre. Mozart descend de la scène d'un saut pour être à son niveau, non sans faire tomber quelques pétales de roses.

« Salieri, maestro, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Bien, je le crains. »

Les deux musiciens restent à distance raisonnable. Au devant des sièges rouges, deux mètres les séparent. Mozart pose son coude sur la scène, un peu gêné par ce vide, il est habitué à plus chaleureux comme accueil, surtout ces temps-ci. Il continue la conversation.

« Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu non ? Vous n'êtes pas venu de toute la saison.  
\- Pourquoi venir si c'est pour entendre une telle cacophonie ? J'ai tant eu la migraine que je n'ai pu rester.  
\- …J'en déduis que vous n’avez pas aimer ma symphonie ? Vous seriez bien le seul. Dites-moi donc ce qui ne vas pas avec elle, vos conseils de musiciens me seraient fort utiles ! »

Même avec les remarques cinglantes de Salieri, Mozart souris. Il le considère comme son ami, même avec ses manières froides. Il prend pour acquis que l'homme brun ne fait qu’exagérer, et admire aussi son parcours musical. Une fine oreille tranchante, pleine de bon conseil. Salieri lui…est bien loin de sourire, au contraire. Bien sûr qu'il était venu à chacun des concerts de Mozart, mais bon Dieu ce qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. On pourrait mélanger son visage fermé pour de l’ennui ou de l’impassibilité, mais il en est autrement ; c'est le mépris qui l’anime. Cette rancœur, cette haine, est l’essence qui fait tourner les engrenages de la machine de sa vengeance. Et la vengeance est un plat qui se prépare lentement et précaucieusement, avant d’être mangé à chaud.

_Personne, pense Salieri en regardant la salle vide, pas un rat. Seulement toi et moi. Nul ne sait que je suis en ces lieux._

« Le cadre est parfait, ne le pensez-vous pas, Mozart ? questionna Salieri en se rapprochant à pas lents du compositeur.  
\- Parfait ? interrogea-t-il faussement. Que demander de plus, je suis sûr que même les anges doivent envier les humains de pouvoir entendre ce qui se passe ici même. »

Il ouvre les bras en désignant le théâtre entier, et tourne sur lui-même en faisant dos au musicien sombre. 

_En effet._ murmura Salieri à lui-même.

Sans même la regarder, il soulève doucement sa manche. Il est de plus en plus prêt. Tel un carnivore, ayant piéger sa proie, il avance avec précaution pour que cette dernière n'ait plus d’échappatoire. Le vide entre les deux hommes se rétrécit. Son cœur fait battre le sang dans ses veines, et le pousse à aller plus loin. Plus il approche, plus il porte sa main droite à la poignée de marbre noir du poignard. Sa haine résonne dans sa tête, comme les ondes sonores d'un cri strident qui s’amplifie à chaque fois qu'elles heurtent les murs de sa boîte crânienne. Il n'est plus qu’à une vingtaine de centimètres de Mozart. La cacophonie s’intensifie. S'il abaissait son arme, la lame trancherai la chair et les veines de son ennemi. Pourtant, Salieri lève doucement la tête vers son arme, pendant un court instant.

**Vlan !**

« Ah ! Mozart ! Vous voilà donc ! »

_Et merde !_

~

Salieri replace en vitesse le couteau dans sa manche et replace ses mains derrière son dos, comme si de rien était, même si ses lèvres crispées trahissent sa frustration.

« Mozart, s’essouffle le noble ridiculement habillé, enfin je vous trouve ! »

Les talons des chaussures de Rosenberg font un vacarme alors que celui-ci court quasiment vers la star de la soirée. La canne du monsieur n'aide pas non plus au bruit. Il manque de trébucher dessus avant de se poster, le plus droit possible, devant Mozart. Il se racle la gorge.

« La cour vous attend au deuxième étage. Vous êtes un invité d'honneur, ordre du roi. Nous tenons un banquet, et que serais la fête sans de bons musiciens ! »

Le noble força un faux rire, visiblement, tout est dans le paraître chez lui. Il tourne enfin la tête vers l’ombre bizarre qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquer, qui avait quand même vachement l'air de ressembler à-

« …AH ! SALieri-  
Salieri : Rosenberg. salua l’intéressé avec un ton qui insinuait une certaine condescendance.  
Rosenberg : Salieri. le noble salut de même, en se baissant ridiculement bas.  
Mozart : Rosenberg.  
Rosenberg : Mozart.  
Salieri : Mozart !  
Mozart : Salieri ?  
Rosenberg : Rosenberg.

Silence.

Visiblement fatigué, le compositeur sombre décide d’interroger non sans animosité l’intrus affreusement maquillé.

« De bons musiciens dites-vous ? Cela tombe bien, je suis présent juste ici pour ce soir. Pourquoi ne pas m'inviter ?  
\- Et bien… et bien si vous le voulez, faites donc à votre aise, mais revenons-en à Mo-  
\- Je n'y irais pas, interrompt Mozart, jacasser avec « les grands de ce monde » ne m’intéresse guère. Je n’ai en aucun cas besoin de m'abaisser aussi bas pour m'élever.

Les deux autres firent les yeux ronds. Antonio se surpris à avoir un léger rictus d'amusement, mais referma vite son visage à son froid habituel.

 _Quel imbécile, rejeter une proposition de la cour._ « Peste-t-il, » en observant le compositeur de haut en bas.

De son côté, Rosenberg est abasourdi, n'importe qui se serais jeter sur l'occasion enfin, mais quelle décadence ! La jeunesse d'aujourd'hui n'a plus aucuns respect !

« Oh et bien ! Si c'est de cet œil que vous le voyez ! »  
Il repart, toujours en faisant un bruit fort désagréable.

« Au REVOIR, mesSIEURS. »

Il claque la porte de bois blanc et or. Elle résonne dans la salle qui de nouveau, ne comporte plus que les deux artistes.

~

Salieri soupir. L'espace d’un instant, il se demande si c'en est un d’agacement ou de soulagement. En baissant la tête, il se rend compte alors que, s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, Mozart serait surement gisant au sol à l'heure qu'il est, poignardé une, deux, peut-être 34 fois. Ses lèvres tremblent, comme pour exprimer les mots qu'il n'arrive pas à sortir. Le sol lui parut soudain bien loin, alors que sa gorge se serre, comme un serpent venimeux autour de son prochain festin.

« Maestro, si vous voulez mon avis vous avez bien besoin de sortir. »

Mozart regarde, les sourcils froncés, Salieri. Son ton, qui comporte un certain cynisme, est pourtant plein d'inquiétude. Il continue :

« Vous faites bien peur à voir, je me demande bien ce qu'a pu vous faire ce parquet pour vous mettre dans cet état-là. »

Le brun lève enfin son regard, puis se repositionne de manière plus droite. Sa honte est un voile de soie devant ses yeux. Voyant que le compositeur a du mal à se recomposer (badum tss), Mozart le prend en pitié.

« Allons, allons, ce n'est qu’une fête de bourgeois, avec ses piaillements répétitifs et moqueurs. Je sais qu'ils vous sont d’aise, mais que ratez-vous réellement, si ce n'est que du bon vin ? Si ce n'est que cela qu'il vous faut, il se trouve que j'en possède, du bon vin. Un noble Français m'en a fait cadeau. J'ai donné quelques bouteilles de ce cru à ma troupe pour ce soir, venez donc nous rejoindre je suis sûr qu'ils-  
\- Non ! »

À la simple mention de cette invitation, la flamme de Salieri s'était rallumée, et son âme revenue faire vivre son corps. Après un court instant, il continus, plus calmement mais revigoré :

« Non je refuse. Ce n'est pas le vin qui me manque. »

_Surtout que je ne sais de quoi je serais capable avec l’alcool et la haine dans les veines._

« Peut n'importe que je le fasse avec des bourges où bien des saltimbanques, je ne peux fêter ce soir. »

Mozart cache à peine sa joie d’entendre Salieri parler de nouveaux. Il a beau refuser, c'est bien le fait de lui avoir proposer de sortir qui l'as réveillé…il souris mesquinement et lui propose alors, et lui tendant la main :

« Je connais cette mine, vous avez besoin de distraction. Si vous ne sortez pas en fête, allez donc au moins voir les jardins du théâtre avec moi. Ne me faites pas outrance, je sais que vous aimez les voir depuis votre fenêtre. »

Les yeux du sombre compositeur s'ouvrent en grand petit à petit.

_Comment ? Que- Mais- Comment sait il ? Ce n'est même pas les jardins que je regar- Oh. Oh quelle horreur. Je manque donc tant de discrétion ?_

Malgré ses pensées, sa voix reste posée :

« Il…fait trop frais à l'extérieur. De nuit ? Enfin. Et si les gens nous voyaient, que penserait-ils ? Les jardins ne sont pas un endroit correct pour passer la nuit. »

Mozart, qui lui tend toujours la main, tourne des yeux.

« Enfin Salieri, prenez AU MOINS l'air au balcon, est-ce trop de demander ça de vous mon ami ? »

Antonio s’avance.

_OUI, OUI C'EST TROP. JE VAIS REFUSER ET RENTRER DANS MES APPARTEMENTS._

Il finit par soupirer. Il ne prend pas la main de Mozart mais avance vers les escaliers qui montent vers la sortie du deuxième étage. En passant à côté du blond il répond :

« Je suppose que non. Mon plumage n'aide déjà pas à mon image, alors si j’osais rétorquer de mon ramage, de quel monstre sombre aurais-je l'air ? »

Si chaque mot lui avais coûté le prix d’un mal de cœur, ils sont pourtant visiblement plus proche d'un alléluia pour le plus jeune compositeur, qui, dès les dernière paroles prononcée, se contente d'un petit «Super ! » et court après son ami, en le dépassant dans les petits escaliers, ce qui ne manque pas de le faire vaciller au contact.

~

Mozart avance d'un bon pas à travers les salles éclairées par les chandeliers et les rires éclatants de sa troupe. Il salut certains de ses amis au passage, sans manquer de baiser quelques mains. Il s'amuse à regarder les réactions de son ami moins social, qui tourne la tête à chaque bêtise, ou cache son visage de sa main. Salieri, lui, est un peu perdu. Il ne sait même pas ce qui lui a pris d'accepter une telle invitation, surtout après ce qu'il a tenté de faire.

_Bon sang, sait tu seulement que tu amène un meurtrier ? Je ne mérite absolument pas de voir ton sourire._

S'il ne baise pas de mains, il ne peut résister à voler une coupe de vin au passage, victime de la tentation alcoolisée malgré l’interdiction qu’il s'était imposé.

_Cela ne pourrais pas être pire._

À chaque salle, les gens discutent et boivent, heureux de fêter la gloire de la symphonie. Toute cette agitation donne le vertige à Salieri. Il suit Mozart, du plus prêt qu'il le peut : il ne tient pas longtemps le regard des autres. Il se sent observé, jugé, humilié. Là encore, sans même lever le petit doigt, Mozart l'avait battu ; il n’avait pas réussi à le tuer. Enfin, réussir est un grand mot. Est-ce vraiment une victoire d'en venir à tomber si bas pour trouver sa gloire ?

Deux portes, peu larges mais très hautes, s'ouvrent à Mozart. Au derrière de celles-ci et de leurs ornements dorés se trouve un immensément long couloir. Aucune lumière n'est allumée, la pénombre est telle qu'on n'en voit pas le fond. Pourtant, on pouvait clairement voir la tapisserie et les murs décorés de peintures de grands noms de l'art grâce aux gigantesques fenêtres, desquelles jaillis la lumière éclatante de la lune, donnant une atmosphère bleutée et moins lugubre à cet intérieur nocturne. Deux de ces fenêtres était grandes ouvertes, laissant l'air caresser les rideaux de velours gris pâle vers l'intérieur, comme une invitation au paradis silencieux de la nuit. Cette nuit, peu de nuages, seulement un, assez loin de la pleine Lune mais qui menace tout de même de venir lui arracher sa lumière. Les étoiles, par centaines et milliers, dansent la valse à l'unisson en faisant scintiller leurs lumières cosmiques. Elles semblent faire grâce à l'astre nocturne. Au sol se trouve les jardins du théâtre, si bien arranger et taillé, comme façonner dans le marbre. Chaque brin d'herbe, chaque feuille de chêne et de saule pleureur vacille à la douceur de l'air et reflète la lumière blafarde de la Lune.

Salieri se trouva envoûté par ce spectacle nocturne. Il avance doucement vers la fenêtre, les yeux fixés à ce ciel, alors que Mozart ferme une des hautes portes et laisse entrouverte la deuxième, de laquelle se découle la lumière dorée et chaleureuse des festivités, dont le bruit est atténué.

La barrière du balcon en colonnes blanches n'est pas très haute ; juste assez pour y poser les mains sans plier les bras, vers le haut des cuisses.

Depuis qu’il avait entendu pour la première fois la douceur fatale des notes de Mozart, Salieri était devenu un homme du monde nocturne. Il a voué nombre de ses nuits à la dure maîtresse qu'est la jalousie. Il ne compte plus les heures qu'il a passé à imaginer une symphonie macabre pour en finir avec ces migraines, qui hante son esprit. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ferme l’œil ou pose sa plume, Antonio n'entend que _lui_. Ses notes, ses compositions, ses instruments qui le suivent telle un orchestre de diables, et sa voix, avec son rire moqueur et heureux. Son esprit se trouve, chaque soir, torturé entre la douceur de l'art sublime, le beau ultime et jouissif, et la violence sanglante de la haine de soi, de se comparer sans cesse à mieux, de ne plus se trouver qu’être le reflet du Soleil dans un espace froid et vide. Tant de nuits, et pourtant, jamais il ne s'était arrêté pour voir le ciel. Il haïssait la nuit. La nuit ne lui avait pas porter conseil, mais la souffrance dérisoire. Pourtant, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la Lune, faisant mouvoir ses danseuses étoiles avec grâce et calme, il ne put qu'observer avec admiration la beauté pure de la nature.

Mozart passe devant l'ébahis et vas s'assoir sur le balcon, côté droit. La petite surface entre les fenêtres et celui-ci n'était assez que pour deux. Ses yeux suivent le mouvement paisible des fines feuilles des saules pleureurs, qui roulent sous le vent à l’unisson, comme les vagues silencieuses d’un océan inconnu. Il inspire l’air frais nocturne avec un léger sourire.

_Quel soulagement. Malgré tout ce qui se passe, le ciel de nuit reste inchangé. Cette beauté froide, qui joue de son côté macabre pour en montrer la poésie, qui fait taire même les oiseaux les plus fiers, me questionne sans cesse. La Lune pense surement qu’elle ne doit sa lumière qu’au Soleil, sans même se rendre compte que son reflet est bien plus agréable à regarder, et que sa sombre forme en révèle bien plus sur le ciel que personne ici-bas. La Lune a sacrifié le jour pouvoir danser avec les étoiles. Le regrette-t-elle ?_

Mozart laisse ses pensées s’évadée de sa bouche alors que l’ombre d’Antonio vient survoler le côté gauche du balcon. 

« Il me prend pour habitude de méditer sur ces paysages nocturnes après la folie des spectacles. Malgré mon amour pour les foules enchantée et les musiques qui battent mes tympans, il m'est d'aise de méditer sur la nuit. »

Salieri décroche ses yeux hypnotisés de la Lune pour les poser sur le maquillage doré des yeux de Mozart, qui lui ne perd pas une miette du paysage. Il continus.

« La nuit, ses étoiles, son astre, ses sombres et froides manière, sa beauté calme, son inaccessibilité…elle m’envoûte. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle m'a toujours parue si magnifique, et comment son magnétisme pouvais temps m'attirer. Je me sais d’être pourtant un homme à la personnalité diurne. Malgré ça, la nuit m'inspire. L'on pourrais dire qu'elle est ma muse en certains temps.»

Il ne laisse couler que son regard vers Salieri, qui scrute maintenant son visage avec questionnement.

« Vous savez, maestro, vous me rappelez ce sentiment. Celui du mystère, de la force de gravitation qui exhume de vous, de cette froideur qui fait votre force. »

Il se relève du balcon et fait face au compositeur brun.

« Et vous aussi, je ne vous comprends pourtant pas. La nuit est propice à nombre de prédateurs qui se cachent dans les buissons, les yeux brillants entre les feuilles, attendant leurs proies. Et je sais que vous avez vos propres prédateurs au fond de vous. »

Salieri entrouvre ses lèvres et relâche les mains qu’il tenait derrière son dos. À cause du petit balcon, ils étaient maintenant très proche. Antonio ne se prive pas, comme happé dans ce petit instant, d'observer les détails du visage de Mozart, fascinant et rayonnant. Son maquillage bien tracer façonne la peau du jeune homme, pâle au clair de Lune. C'est alors qu'une phrase de Wolfgang arrêta net sa contemplation.

« Personne n'est parfait, Salieri. »

~

_Pardon ?_

Combien de temps, combien de secondes s'étaient-elles passées entre le moment où Mozart avais prononcer ces mots et le moment où Salieri avait planter son regard droit dans celui remplit de pitié du blond ? Qu'importe. Le temps n'était plus qu’un concept affreusement futile à ses yeux. 

_Qu'insinue-t-il ?_

« Sale petit odieux ! »

En hurlant ces mots, Antonio empoigne avec vitesse et force le col de la veste rose de Mozart, et le pousse jusqu’au rebord du balcon, bien assez bas pour laisser tanguer le haut du corps du jeune artiste dans le vide.

« Comment ose-tu ?! De quel droit pense-tu pouvoir me juger ?! J’ai tout sacrifié pour atteindre le sommet, j’ai laissé mon imagination et mon honnêteté aux oubliettes ! Et toi...toi ! Rien qu’avec ton talent d’effronté ! Tu as tout pour toi ! Le talent, les femmes, les amis, la joie et l'ivresse des grandeurs ! »

Ses poings se resserrent sur le tissu du col. Sa voix passe au murmure.

« C'est pour ça, hein ?... »

Il reprend en éclat, en s'avançant encore dangereusement vers le vide.

« C'est pour ça hein ?!! C'est pour mieux me rabaisser que tu m’as fait venir ici ! Quel idiot je fais d’avoir accepté. Comme si ta belle musique ne me rendait pas déjà assez honteux de mon manque de talent. Ton brio me surpasse déjà, alors pourquoi en plus te jouer de moi comme cela ?! Ne suis-je qu'une de tes symphonie violente ? Oh Dieu, mais je ne suis qu'une de tes œuvres, j'ai déjà la malédiction mélodique de ne t'entendre que toi en moi, tes musiques dans ma tête résonnent, tonnent et chantonnent chaque nuit à la gloire de Mozart ! Tu as déjà empoisonné mon esprit, alors à quoi bon se moquer de mon âme ?! Ton sourire moqueur brille, et comme le plus cruel et beau soleil d'été, me brûle la peau, pour traverser mes veines et faire battre mon cœur ! »

Salieri se baisse alors doucement, au plus près de Mozart, penché avec lui, comme pour danser en tango avec les dangers de la mortalité, alors que sa voix se brise tel un verre lâché par mégarde.

« Chacun de tes mots me font l'effet de l'épée à travers le cœur. Jamais je ne sais s'ils sont sincères. Quel homme si grand pourrais s'enticher d'une ordure meurtrie et meurtrière comme moi ? »

En disant ces mots, il fit glisser de plus en plus bas le corps de Mozart. Lui qui était abasourdi jusqu’à lors, se prit d'un regard sérieux méconnaissable. Sa mèche blonde pendait au vide, haut de plusieurs étages. Ses mains lâchent le rebord du balcon qu'il tenait encore il y a quelques secondes, pour soudainement les levés, les bras en position de crois, et ses mains ouvertes de la même manière que lorsqu'on salue son public une ultime fois. Avec un air de défit, il répond enfin à son confrère.

« Vas-y donc. Lâche-moi. Je n'aurais aucuns regrets. J'ai vécu ma vie comme je l'entendais. J'ai eu tout ce dont je rêvais. Si tel est ton désir, alors fait-le. Tue-moi. »

Salieri ne sut que répondre. Il baisse sa tête vers le corps de Mozart, comme s'il venait seulement de comprendre en quel danger il l'a mis.

_Si tel…est ton désir…_

Mozart releva la tête, maintenant certain de ce qu'il pensait.

“ Es-tu bien sûr de me haïr, Antonio ? »

La respiration de Salieri se perturbe. Ses yeux se savent plus où se poser, frénétiques. Les pensées s’enchainent et filent à travers son esprit. Mozart continus.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux, dit-moi que tu me hais.  
\- …Je… »

Salieri ne pouvait prononcer cela. Ça ne pouvait pas sortir. C'était comme le dernier interdit, comme la trahison ultime de son être qui lui criais depuis tout ce temps des mensonges, des brimades farfelues de vengeances sans réelles convictions. Alors que la brume enferme encore la vérité, Mozart tranche.

« Ce soir, dans la salle après la présentation, je savais que tu comptais me poignarder. »

Le sombre assassin planta son regard paniqué dans celui pragmatique de Mozart. Il continus.

« Et je ne me suis pas retourné. Pourquoi ? J’avais confiance au fait que tu n'allais pas pouvoir me tuer. Comme là, cette nuit, alors que ma vie est entre tes mains, tu ne peux te résoudre à me lâcher. Dit-moi Salieri, quel genre d'ennemi viens à chaque concert de son dit «rival», pour ensuite lui faire les louanges de son talent ? Quel genre d’adversaire s’avoue vaincu avant même d'avoir combattu, se soumet chaque nuit à la symphonie de celui qu'il est censé détester ? Quel genre de haine te pousse à temps m'aimer ? »

Mozart tend alors son bras vers le maestro, et pose délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

« Enfin, dit-moi, mon cher Antonio, quel genre d'ennemi avouerai ne vivre que par l'autre à chaque instant, aussi près de lui, en une nuit si belle ? »

Il essuie alors la larme qui avait brisé la voie de Salieri, plus tôt. Lui-même n’a pas l'air de s'être rendu compte qu'il avait pleuré. Le visage abasourdi, comme frappé par la mort elle-même, il releva Mozart de sa dangereuse position. Un instant, comme perdu dans le temps, les deux artistes restèrent debout, au milieu de ce balcon, baignés de la lumière mystique de la Lune. Leurs regards cherchent dans celui de l'autre les réponses aux questions qui viennent de se posées. À cette distance, ils pouvaient sentir le souffle déréglé de leurs respirations, comme le temps et le contretemps d'un opéra divin qui viendrais rythmer avec intensité les forts battements de cœur des deux hommes. Salieri lâche enfin le col de Mozart, alors que ce dernier retire sa main de la joue du premier.

Sans un mot, le blond quitte cette intime proximité en rentrant dans le couloir, pour se diriger d’un pas étrangement calme vers la grande porte toujours semi-ouverte dont la lumière dorée perce encore à travers les ténèbres de la nuit. En tenant la poignée, il s’arrête un instant dans son élan. Il tourne son visage vers Antonio, avec un soupir a peine audible.

Les yeux entourés de noir de Salieri reflètent la Lune autant que sa peur. Son regard est bloqué sur le balcon. Si son corps ne bouge plus, son esprit est, lui, électrique. Seul son visage blanc, contrastant avec ses habits obscurs et le ciel de jais, trahis ses émotions, plus puissantes et violentes que n’importe lequel des supplices.

Mozart ne put s’empêcher de se passionner de cette beauté taciturne, d’en apprécier le reflet illuminé par l’astre nocturne et sa monochromie ténébreuse. Ses pupilles se délectent d’elles-mêmes du charme mystérieux que dégage l’homme. Son calme n’est qu’apparent, son silence trahis son âme pleine de sentiments incompris et incongrus. Ces non-dits se traduisent en chaos invisible, en un cri inaudible qui n’avais pu être entendu par personne jusqu’à lors.

« Salieri. »

L’intéressé relève soudainement sa tête pour la retourner vers l’autre artiste. Il vu alors avec quel regard Mozart l’observe. Il se rendit compte que jamais quelqu’un ne l’avait regardé comme ceci, au-delà de son rang social, au-delà de son talent musical, au-delà de ses vices, au-delà de tout, si ce n’est de lui, en tant qu’être humain à part entière. Alors que les griffes d’un orageux nuage viennent s’emparer de la Lune, le plus jeune maestro continu avec un sourire nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Es-tu bien sûr que je suis la personne que tu déteste tant ? »

En ayant dit cela, Mozart ouvre la porte. La lumière dorée de la pièce d’à côté vins frapper de milles reflets pailletés sa veste rose. Son sourire chaleureux n’en paru que plus éclatant. Le blond de ses cheveux, semblables aux dorures d’une majestueuse sculpture se coordonnent parfaitement avec son maquillage appliqué d’une main experte. 

Devants cette rayonnante harmonie diurne, Salieri était éblouis. Pourtant, malgré la voix claire et apaisante avec laquelle Mozart lui avait dit ces mots, il ne s’en trouve que plus meurtris. 

Un dernier regard, un dernier mouvement de talon et le plus jeune s’en alla rejoindre les joies de la festivité.

Il n’eut pas le temps de voir Antonio baisser la tête et glisser sa main droite entre ses cheveux de jais. Ses pensées se bousculent trop vites pour être comprise, trop de choses s’étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Il rentre, incertain, dans le couloir. Il s’enfonce dans les ténèbres de celui-ci, sans destination particulière. Après plusieurs secondes à tituber dans le couloir, il s’arrête net.

_Qui suis-je pour te détester ? Quel homme pourrait nier à ton talent ? Quel animal serait capable d’en vouloir à ta beauté ? Quel monstre oserait avoir l’intention d’arracher au ciel cet ange ?_

Il tombe à genoux face à sa propre réalisation.

« Moi...? »

Le silence s’installe entre l’homme et ses sentiments. Une fenêtre l’éclaire faiblement des rayons pâles de la Lune, qui se fait peu à peu effacée par les nuages. Seul le haut de son corps est en lumière. Alors que le couloir s’assombris de plus en plus, Salieri remarque la froideur de son poignard dans sa manche, après avoir subi la fraîcheur nocturne. Il le fait tomber de sa manche au sol. Ses yeux se braquent sur lui.

« Tuer ce que tu aimes...pauvre fou. Tu es ce que tu hais. »

De la main droite, il prend l’arme argentée et la lève à la lumière de le Lune, qui s’efface encore plus.

« Mozart...je l’avoue en effet, je ne peux me passer de ta musique. A chaque note, j’ai l’impression de respirer pour la première et dernière fois. Elle m’étouffe et me fais haleter à la fois. Elle m’oppresse et me libère à la fois. Elle me possède comme elle me laisse de côté. Mais de tout ce qu’elle me fait, c’est me brûler qu’elle accomplie le mieux. Comme toi, en réalité, Mozart. »

Il tend son bras droit et tire sa main vers le peu de Lune qui reste au ciel. Sa voix devient faible.

« Tu me brûle, Wolfgang. Chaque sourire, chaque pas que tu fais, chaque note que tu joues, chaque mot que tu prononces traverse ma peau, entre dans mot sang pour percer mon cœur et crever mon âme. Quand ton regard se pose sur moi, j’ai l’impression d’être ton feu de joie. Tu allumes mes sens et mon esprit. Ta présence est autant un besoin qu’un danger, tel qu’il m’est devenu impossible de penser sans toi, bel oiseau du jour. J’ai l’impression d’être la Lune, qui chasse sans cesse et en vain le Soleil. »

Salieri retourne sa main vers lui. Il tire sa manche, ce qui laisse apparaître son poignet et son bras, ciselé de ça de là de jeunes cicatrices roses. Les nuages ont entièrement engloutie les derniers espoirs de lueur de l’astre. Sa voix n’est plus qu’un sanglot qui supplie.

« Jamais je ne t’atteindrais. A force de m’être plier aux lois de la noblesse, je ne suis plus moi-même. »

Le regard vide, mais les yeux embués, le brun tourne la lame argentée vers lui, de manière à se voir dedans.

« Même mon reflet ne me reconnait plus. Personne n’est en mesure de me connaître. Tu as raison, c'est moi que je hais. Je ne te mérite pas.»

Il fait doucement tomber sa lame sur son bras, avec un léger frisson à la température du fer.

« Jamais le grand Mozart ne pourra aimer le monstre que je suis. »

Alors que ses larmes coulent, la lame s’écoule. Elle glisse le long de sa peau comme les pleurs tombent de ses joues. La coupure, nette, lisse et précise laisse passer un filet de sang, le torrent de passions enchaîner qui se libère enfin. Ses désirs inavouables et son envie insaisissable qui le tourmente s'échappe, de la seule manière que Salieri connaisse ; la douleur.

Malgré sa précision, Salieri prit soudainement conscience de la profondeur inhabituelle de sa blessure.

Le sang commence à tacher sa veste noire, et le rouge embrasse le velours.

~

La valse désordonnée de verres de vins et de rires rend encore plus euphorique Mozart, qui zigzag entre les dames frivoles et les homme décadents. Tout ce bonheur, cette fête, rien de cela sans avoir eu le culot de jouer Figaro devant la cour ! Aucunes des soi-disantes « festivités » de ces nobles médisants ne pourraient avoir l’authenticité de ces joies indécentes. D'habitude, le blondinet a pour aise de se dire qu'il reste encore tant à la nuit, et qu’elle ne fait que commencer, peut n'importe l'heure. Mais il lui fallait regagner ses appartements à un moment où a un autre, et vu les événements de ce soir, il lui faudrait surement plus qu'une matinée de sommeil. Il salue la plupart de ses collègues et les félicitent un à un. Certaines proposent à Mozart de venir le rejoindre, mais il refuse poliment avec un sourire en coin toute ces femmes. Il part en sautillant parfois, l'air encore plus joyeux que d’habitude.

_Alors ÇA c'est une soirée !_

Il ferme derrière lui la porte de la dernière salle qui mène aux escaliers. Il avait insisté pour obtenir la chambre la plus en haut du théâtre, au 4ième étage, même si sa troupe était au 2ième. Il monte, un peu en vitesse, les escaliers de marbre noir et or. Son sourire ne veut pas se décoller de son visage.

_Mon pauvre petit Salieri...tu est si lent à comprendre tes propres sentiments que je commençais a me demander si tu m'aimais vraiment ! Ta figure froide cache bien des ardeurs…ah, et ta douce folie, aimer a tant s'en vouloir ! Il est de mon devoir de réparer ce cœur brisé. Oui, c'est décider. Demain, tu seras obliger de me l'avouer. Je te laisse la nuit pour réfléchir, et quand l’aube viendra t'éclairer, nous nous aimerons._

En arrivant au 3ième étage, il croise deux jeunes femmes très maquillées et habillées de robes si grande et amples que la Terre pourrais se loger entre leurs jambes. Elles discutent, inquiètes mais sans plus.

« Ah, toi non plus ?  
\- Non, pas de la soirée. Je lui ai pourtant réserver un verre…  
\- Et bien ma pauvre…je me demande bien ce qu'il fait. Il ne rate jamais l'occasion de venir…enfin, tu ne perd pas grand-chose, tu sais bien qu’il passe surtout son temps à pestiféré sur Mozart. A raison.  
\- Quand parlera-t-il de moi ? Ne me suis-je donc pas assez maquillée ?  
\- Surement ma jolie. »

Le blond n'écoute qu’à demi la discussion, son unique hâte est de remonter dans sa chambre et fêter ses retrouvailles avec son oreiller. Il commence à regretter le choix du 4ième étage, car ses jambes lui font un peu mal. Son dos aussi, a avoir était suspendu dans le vide. Des frissons lui parcours le corps. Bien qu'il eût eu toute confiance en Salieri, il aurait quand même pu…tomber…et s'écraser, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Avec l’Europe à ses pieds, autant dire le monde en ces temps, et tout le talent musical qui lui faut. De plus qu’il a mentit à Salieri en lui disant qu'il mourrait sans regret en tombant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arrive au quatrième étage. Comme il est au toit, il est plus petit, et plus bas de plafond. Il traverse un long couloir, et le seul son qui lui parvient et celui de son cœur. Puissant, calme mais fort. Ses pas le mène à sa chambre. Il ouvre la petite porte de bois qui le mène à une chambre modeste comparé au reste du théâtre ; pas de nombreuses décorations, des murs beiges et un lit de la même couleur et quelques meubles du même bois sombre que les escaliers, la même matière qui entoure l’unique et grande fenêtre ronde au milieu du mur. 

C'était pour cette fenêtre qu'il avait insister à dormir ici. Il s'avance d'un pas vers celle-ci et l'ouvre en grand. D'ici, on avait la même vue que du balcon, mais bien plus haut encore. C'est l’ouverture la plus proche des étoiles. Celle qui l’amène au plus près de la beauté taciturne, de sa claire élégance et ses mystères sombre irrésolus.

Mozart tire une mine déçue en voyant que les nuages avaient engloutis la magnificence de la Lune. Il s'installe dans son lit, en face, et regarde toujours vers dehors, le bruit léger du vent pour le bercer. Il allume une petite bougie de cire sur son chevet et pense à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_À la fin de mon spectacle, malgré les acclamations, j’ai ressenti ce manque. Ce vide. Le seul regret que je pourrais avoir avant de mourir. Je n’ai pas de grand amour. Certes, j'ai toutes les femmes que je veux, mais aucune d'elles n'ont le charme que je cherche, elles sont toutes ouvertes comme un livre à moi, rien à chercher car tout est déjà trouver. Lorsque j'ai vu Aloysia pour la première fois…ce n'est pas la femme que j'ai vue, c'est la poupée, le pantin a ses propres dessins que j'ai vu. Elle qui a dû fausser ses sentiments pour moi, pour réussi. Elle était un mystère pour moi. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu’un qui se torturais autant pour réussir. Elle m'a brisé le cœur, en dépit d'avoir brisé le siens. C'est ce que j'aimais chez elle ; je ne pouvais pas la comprendre. Pourtant elle avait un magnétisme…malheureusement je n'ai pas pu être là pour elle, et elle m'a utilisé pour arriver à ses fins. Évidemment que je ne l'aime plus, mais là est toute la différence entre mon amour pour les femmes d'une nuits et mon attirance inexplicable pour les mystères._

Le visage de Mozart s'apaise. Un petit sourire vient sur ses lèvres, il penche imperceptiblement la tête et croise les jambes. Un léger rose vient teinter ses joues pâles.

_Salieri…est mon genre en quelque sorte, quand j'y pense. Brun, des yeux magnétiques et maquillés, une personnalité lunaire qui cache bien son jeux…ah, et quelle beauté. Je te comprends encore moins qu'Aloysia, mais je crois que cela ne me rend que plus amoureux. Ton esprit te torture, et fait faire a ton corps des choses dont tu n'a jamais véritablement eu la volonté de faire. Tu dis que ma présence en est la faute, moi je dit qu'elle peut en être le remède. Ton regard après m'avoir ramené sur le balcon…non je ne peux me tromper, je ne le connais que trop bien. Salieri m'aime. Et je crois..._

Bim. Bam. Bim. Boum. Le cœur de Mozart lui susurre ses grands sentiments.

_…que moi aussi._

Bim. Bam. Bim. Boum. Pourtant soudain, son être se fissure. Mozart ouvre en grand les yeux et prend une inspiration de réalisation. Tout se bouscule dans son esprit. Salieri. Jalousie. Spectacle. Joie. Balcon. Meurtre. Salieri. Poignard. Chaos. Haine. Amour. Discussion. Absence. Salieri. Poignard.

Mozart se lève d'un bond vers la fenêtre. Il avait vu la Lune, mais il n'avait pas pris en compte l’ampleur de ses nuages qui l’empêchent de luire. Le regard paniqué, il comprit qu’il avait fait une terrible erreur. Dans sa joie hâtive et égoïste de trouver l'amour, il en avait oublié…

_J’ai laisser Salieri. Seul. Après lui avoir dit qu'il ne s'en prend qu’à lui-même ? Il…il a un poignard…si il se déteste a me tuer…il ne l'a pas fait sur moi, mais hésiterait-il sur lui ?_

Il court vers la porte de bois et la claque en l'ouvrant.

_Oh mon dieu._

Ses pas allaient si vite que son esprit avait à peine le temps d’enregistrer ce qu'il venait de réaliser. Où était Salieri ?

_Je ne sais pas où il dort. Putain ! J'aurais dû le raccompagner au moins ! Quel con !_

Le balcon. Le balcon était sûrement la meilleure option. Il descend comme si sa vie en dépendait, car il ne sent pas capable de la vivre sans celui qu’il a abandonné. En arrivant au 3ième étage, il tombe sur un groupe de nobles.

_Ça vaux toujours la peine._

Essoufflé, il demande à un couple :

« Vous auriez vu Salieri ? »

Le monsieur jette un regard de mépris condescendant à Mozart, alors que sa femme lui fait un petit « Non » de la tête.

_Évidement._

Sans plus réfléchir, il descend encore d'un étage. Arrivé là, il court dans les salles, ignorant ses collègues intrigués et amusés, en renversant même des serveurs et leurs verres qui se fracassent au sol. Il remarque à peine la première larme qui viens couler sur sa joue. Il panique. Tout son corps lui cris de retrouver Salieri. Son cœur fait de son mieux pour battre encore sous la pression de son âme qui souffre de son erreur. Mozart arrive enfin aux grandes portes blanches et dorées. Il les ouvre tout aussi vite et déboule dans le couloir. Personne en vue. Il se précipite vers le balcon, et se penche. Il scrute chaque buisson, chaque feuille en dessous de lui, avec l’appréhension de trouver le corps meurtri de Salieri.

_Bon sang…allez…_

Personne. Mozart soupire et met sa tête dans ses mains.

« Antonio, mon dieu… »

Il renifle. Non. Il ne devait pas se laisser pleurer. Il ne devait pas baisser les bras. Il faut a tout prix le retrouver. Mozart rentre dans le couloir, encore plus sombre et vide qu'avant sa première venue. Il se sentit terriblement seul. Le jeune artiste laisse tomber ses mains de son visage, ses yeux quelques peut démaquillée. La tête vers le sol, abattu, il avance sans but dans le couloir.

_Mais je ne sais où aller. Je ne sais même pas où il dort, et vu la grandeur du théâtre…_

Le compositeur a l'impression que son cœur est traversé par des milliers d’épines de roses. Son auréole éternelle de joie s’était éteinte, comme le silence mortel d'un enterrement. Il soupire, dévasté.

_Peut-être que je me fais des idées, après tout. Il est peut-être juste rentrer dans ses appartements, ou il serait partis du théâtre…pourquoi…me manque-t-il autant ?_

Ses pensées s’arrêtent nette. Son pas avait marcher sur un motif inhabituel du tapis. Une grande tache rouge, sombre et encore légèrement brillante était présente.

Mozart entrouvre sa bouche et sa respiration se saccade. L'odeur métallique du sang viens embuer son esprit et faire paniquer son cœur de plus belle.

_Non._

Il relève la tête, et voit une traînée de tâches, plus petites, sur la tapisserie du couloir.

_Non !_

Il s’élance, comme un cerf chassé dans la brume, en suivant les marques sanglantes. Mozart réprime son envie de vomir mais ne peut calmer le concert d’effroi qui se joue dans sa tête. Il tourne à droite. Puis à gauche. Dans sa course, il manque de trébucher. Plus rien n’avait d'importance, les fêtes, les nobles, le spectacle, la réussite, plus rien n'avais de valeur à ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus que Antonio Salieri.

~

Les gouttes s'arrêtent devant une des plus belles  
portes de l'étage. Wolfgang marque un temps d’arrêt. Si tout son corps et son cœur lui disent d’ouvrir cette porte, sa peur réfrène sa main de tirer la poignée. Elle s'avance doucement vers le fer joliment forgé. Chaque seconde est une myriade de scénarios, plus morbides les uns que les autres, et augmente son effroi, plus intense que jamais. Tout…tout mais pas ça. Pas perdre Salieri alors qu'il venait à peine de le découvrir. Sa main tremble, et ses doigts se posent sur la poignée. Doucement…il la tourne…et pousse la porte. Le compositeur relâche enfin ses larmes face au choc de voir ce qui se trouve devant lui.

~

Salieri tente d’étouffer ses sanglots en serrant les dents, en vain. Ses plaintes de douleurs s'échappent de ses poumons, alors qu’il a déjà du mal à respirer. Sa main droite presse avec une force diminué un textile blanc sur son bras gauche. Un peu de rouge le tache en son centre, mais il semble ne plus se remplir. Salieri est assis sur une chaise de bois et de velours, de dos à la porte, et a coté d'un miroir. Non loin de lui se trouve son lit à deux, voir trois places tant il est grand. Si sa couverture est en pagaille, il ne semble pourtant pas avoir véritablement servis depuis longtemps. Les hauts murs font résonner la voix de Mozart, affolé mais soulagé.

« Antonio ! »

Le regard de Salieri se porte un instant, choqué, devant lui. Sans même se retourner vers le nouveau venu, il rebaisse vite la tête, écrasé par la honte. Il murmure faiblement entre ses sanglots, d'une voix embué par la douleur.

« Putain… »

_Non, pas Mozart. Tout le monde sauf lui._

Le blond se précipite alors devant Salieri, l'air plus inquiet que jamais. Il tire une chaise identique à celle du brun et s'assis à la va-vite en face de lui le plus proche possible, sans débloquer une seule fois son attention du visage de ce dernier, caché par sa mèche noire. Les sanglots du sombre compositeur se calment légèrement, mais certains viennent toujours provoquer des spasmes, perturbant sa respiration. Comme par instinct, Mozart tend son bras vers le visage de Salieri. Mais dès qu'il effleure à peine ses cheveux, il se retrouve repousser avec un semblant de violence par la main gauche d'Antonio, qui tenais le tissu. Ce dernier pris soudainement une inspiration sifflante de douleur.

Mozart s'en veut terriblement. Un affreusement reconnaissable mal viens s'emparer de son cœur.

_J'ai déjà perdu Aloysia en l'abandonnant…je ne peux pas te perdre an t'ayant laisser seul toi aussi !_

Il tente alors de prendre une voix des plus douces possibles, et glisse, cette fois plus gentiment, ses mains sous celle de gauche de Salieri mouillée d'un unique filet de sang.

« Ça vas aller. Je suis là. Laisse-moi voir ça… »

Salieri tourne sa tête sur sa droite, vers le miroir mais surtout pour ne pas voir droit dans les yeux Mozart. Il ne veut pas avoir à affronter son regard.

_Je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas…pourquoi t'inviter si loin dans ma vie…tu n'as pas à voir ça…_

Mozart prend d’une main avec délicatesse le tissu taché, et le tire lentement, en appréhendant ce qu'il pourrait y voir derrière, même en le savant déjà à moitié. 

Les petites stries sur le bras du blessé sont toute d'un sens hasardeux, parfois à l’horizontale, parfois verticales, le plus souvent entre les deux. Pourtant, toutes sont droites. D'un seul trait, comme sur le coup de l'émotion. Elles sont de petites tailles, peu profondes, comme de timides griffes sur le papier peint d'un mur vierge. Mais celle qui est à l'origine de ce sang qui tache les mains de Mozart est bien plus grande et effrayante. Elle fait quasiment un tiers du bras de Salieri, et sa profondeur ne fait aucuns doutes. Elle est encore ouverte, mais ne saigne plus, bien que ça n’a pas l'air de tenir à grand-chose.

Le plus jeune glisse sa main sous le bras de l’autre, en ignorant le sang encore frais qui coule entre ses doigts. Il fait tout pour ne pas pleurer, alors que Salieri lui, fait tout pour rester silencieux malgré la douleur.

Les yeux de Mozart, se perdent dans la couleur pourpre du sang. Elle contraste avec les habits noirs et blanc de son ami, comme une erreur de peinture dans un tableau monochrome. Comme les nuages sur la clarté de la Lune. Wolfgang remarque alors l’état de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouve ; des partitions jonchent le sol, déchirées souvent, et elle n'est que peu éclairée par quelques rares bougies allumées. L'artiste remarque avec peine un petit poignard taché de pourpre lâché à côté de sa chaise. La poussière sur la fenêtre de la chambre indique qu’elle n’avait surement pas servie depuis longtemps. Attend...de la chambre ? Le blond ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il était entré dans les appartements du maestro. Mais bon. Ceci n’était plus qu'un simple détail, il avais déjà bien dépassé le stade de l'intimité.

« Antonio… »

Il marque un temps d’arrêt. Il veut prendre le temps de bien choisir ses mots. Le brun évite encore plus le regard attristé de Mozart.

« Je…je pense…je sais que… »

Il soupire.

« Je ne suis pas fort pour remonter le moral des gens. Tu sais quelle est ma plus grande peur ? Décevoir. Une fois que j'ai déçu quelqu'un, je ne sais plus comment remonter la pente avec eux. Alors j'essaye, encore et encore, mais rien n'y fais, je perd toujours…Je…je t'ai laissé seul. Et je n'aurais pas dû. »

Il balbutie.

« Tu…tu a plusieurs blessures. Toute plutôt récentes, n-non ? Antonio…tu…tu m'entend ? »

Mozart lui lance un regard désespéré. Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis son arrivée. Est-ce qu'il a bien fait de venir ? N'aurais pas mieux-t-il fait de laisser Salieri seul, une nuit encore ?

Une larme tachée de noir coule le long de la joue du maestro sombre. Lentement et avec honte, il lève sa tête vers Mozart, même si ses yeux n'osent pas se poser sur ceux du blond. On peut alors voir son visage déchiré par la douleur : son maquillage noir a coulé de ses yeux humides, et ses muscles fatigué de s’être crispé de douleur et de peur sont relâchés. Il répond enfin.

« Oui…elles sont récentes. »

Sa voix est brisée, le bruit meurtri de ses cordes vocales peut faire penser aux cordes d’un violon chantant une musique en mineur. Après quelques instants qui lui parut des semaines, il tourne timidement son regard dans celui de Mozart. Ses pupilles, inquiètes, cherche à tâtons dans un terrain inconnu mais pourtant ironiquement familiers des réponses à ces sentiments douloureux qu'il ressent.

_J'ai commencer quand tu est arrivé Mozart…_

« Wolfgang. Mes blessures…elles… »

Il vient placer sa main droite à son cœur.

« Elles viennent de là, et pulsent a travers mes veines. Mon cœur bat ce sang dans tout mon corps, dans mes tempes, dans mon âme. Ça me rend fou.  
\- Anton-  
\- Non. Laisse-moi finir. »

Contre son grès, Mozart se tait. Salieri reprend.

« À chaque fois que tu es là. À chaque fois. J'ai ce…sentiment, des griffes de rapaces qui se renferment doucement sur moi et qui me serrent. À n'importe lequel de tes sourires, des notes que tu joue, des triomphes dont tu profite, j'ai l'impression de mourir. Quand je te vois, là-haut, je me rends compte qu’à quel point je te suis bas. Je suis bas et pourtant je tombe. Je tombe. Et je sais que je vais finir par atteindre le fond, et j'en ai peur, mais en tombant je ne peux que te regarder toi. Dans ta splendeur. Dans ta beauté inatteignable, dans ton talent délicieux et insurmontable. Mozart, je les aime. Tes compositions, tes manières, ton courage, et plus encore. J'aime tout de toi. Tout. Mais ta brillance me rappelle à quel point je ne suis rien a coté de toi. Je ne le supporte pas. J'ai commencé à te détester pour oublier ma propre haine envers moi. Je t'ai blâmé de ce sentiment de douleur exquise. Je t'ai haï comme je me hais. Tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais pu te tuer. Car tu n'es pas moi. Tu es bien mieux que ça. Et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Wolfgang ! Tu es autant mon poison que mon remède. Je crois que dans mon inconscient, j'ai voulu me punir d'avoir oser porter préjudice à un ange. Et c'est mérité. »

Mozart en reste bouche-bé. Alors que ses propres anxiétés font surface, il pense qu'il est plus que temps pour lui de tout dire au sombre artiste.

« Antonio. »

Il regarde profondément l’iris marron de ce dernier. Il ne balbutie plus désormais. Il trouve le calme et la paix dont il a besoin dans ce regard mystérieux.

« Comment peux-tu prétendre mériter une telle chose ? J'ai perdu ma mère en me concentrant trop sur mes musiques, j'ai perdu mon père alors que je ne lui rendais plus visite et j'ai perdu Aloysia en me laissant aller à Paris. Je les ai tous abandonnés et j'en ai terriblement souffert. Et toi. Toi je ne supporterai pas. Tu ne peux pas. Je refuse que tu te laisse partir de cette manière de ma faute. Enfin, Antonio, je dois tout te dire. Si tu m'avais en effet tué ce soir ; je n'aurais eu qu'un seul et unique regret. »

Attentif, Salieri s’avance sur sa chaise. Pendu à ses lèvres, il se rapproche quasiment inconsciemment de Mozart, qui lui, prend une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« Je serais mort avant d'avoir pu dire « je t'aime » à celui qui m'a tant inspiré. À celui qui a toujours était là pour moi, même s’il n'était pas là pour lui-même. Je n'aurais pas pu dire « désolé » à celui dont j'ai pris trop de place dans le cœur, à celui dont j’ai fait autant de mal que de bien. »

Il prend de ses deux mains celle non blessée du brun et sourit malgré ses larmes.

« Antonio Salieri. Je vous aime. Ces musiques qui vous font mal…me sont inspirés de vous. De toi. Mes compositions n'ont aucunes saveurs sans toi. Ton charme, ta froideur apparente qui cache des émotions des plus virulentes, tu m'inspire ! Ma plume brûle son encre lorsque je pense à toi. Elle écrit d'elle-même les sentiments de mon âme envers la tienne. Tu pense que ces opéras te dépassent…mais ils ne seraient rien sans toi. Qu'est-ce-qu'un auteur sans muse ? Sans toi, je suis un compositeur. Avec toi, je suis un artiste. »

Ses yeux brillent tels l'astre du jour. Son sourire éclatant perce à travers la douleur, ses rêves et son amour prend le dessus sur ses peines. Salieri ne peut qu’être fasciné par une telle sincérité. Dans un instant perdu dans le temps, ses pensées l'emmènent.

_Wolfgang…dire cela alors que tu viens de voir le pire de moi…mon dieu, ce visage si heureux…mon cœur…il bat…si fort. La symphonie…elle ne crie plus…elle chante. Celle que je pensais me détruire me construit désormais ! Oh Mozart, tes mots, ils me font tant de bien, enfin j’aperçois le bonheur ! Ton amour me baigne de ta lumière divine, et je ne peux que m’agenouiller, pourtant tu me relève ! Quelle grâce, quelle bonté…_

De sa main valide, il resserre celle du blond, qui attend la réponse de Salieri. Il s’était à peine rendu compte à quel point il s’était rapprochés ; aux pieds des chaises leurs jambes se croisent, et leurs têtes ne sont séparé que par la longueur de leurs bras liés, qui se rapprochent, se rapprochent…

« Wolfgang. »  
Tout en ayant l’impression de renaître, le sombre compositeur souris pour la première fois devant Mozart, et depuis ce qui lui a paru des décennies.  
« J'ai peur. J'ai peur d'encore laisser aller mon cœur. Je ne veux pas te blesser, je ne veux pas te tuer-  
\- Laisse-les parler.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tes désirs. Je me fous de leurs natures. Je suis là, je les veux. Je veux tes désirs, tes passions, tes états d’âmes s’il le faut. Tu dit tout aimer de moi, alors il m'en est de même. Je veux tout voir de toi, même ce que tu pense être monstrueux. Laisse ta décadence parler, je suis là pour l’accueillir a bras ouverts. »

Mozart mène et suis du regard une de ses mains le long du bras enveloppé de doux velours noir, et la pose sur l'épaule opposée gentiment mais fermement. Ses yeux percent ceux d'Antonio avec douceur, et pénètrent son esprit avec un message d'amour et d'acceptance. Son regard lui susurre _vas-y_.

Un instant.

Comme une hésitation.

Le temps qu'une feuille prend pour s'arracher de sa branche, tomber au grès du vent et atteindre le sol.

Le temps pour Salieri de battre enfin ses propres démons, d'enfin laisser parler son cœur et son corps, oubliant la raison qui lui paraît maintenant si superficielle. Au diable les conventions, les haines, les mépris, les insomnies, les défaites, les corruptions. Rien que lui, et ses émotions. Rien que lui, et tout ce qu'il avait toujours réellement désiré de faire.

Un instant.

Un instant si rapide. Antonio Salieri prend prestement le visage de son amour inavoué et viens écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, comme s’il s'agissait de son oxygène, de son besoin ultime. Ce baiser est un acte désespéré. 

Mozart fait glisser sa main de l'épaule d'Antonio vers l’arrière de sa tête, et fait glisser ses cheveux sous ses doigts, et l’amène un peu plus près encore. Il tourne légèrement sa propre tête pour que ses lèvres scient mieux à celles de son âme sœur. Ses yeux se ferment lentement pour savourer le moment. Ce contact intime va bien au-delà du charnel ; c'est l’aveu suprême de la dévotion envers l’autre, l'engagement d'un plaisir partagé, l’assurance d'un désir passionnel. Mozart laisse Salieri faire. Il le laisse exprimer ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

_Voilà donc ta déclaration. Tu me surprendra toujours._

Un rictus viens se faufiler sur son visage. Soudain, Antonio retire ses lèvres, le lâche et viens poser directement sa tête entre le cou et l'épaule de son Mozart, comme pour se cacher. Même après cet acte, il reste apeuré d'un scénario où le blond ne l'aimerais pas en réalité. Même avec ce contact, il perd pied. Ses bras entourent le torse de son amour, et le tien comme si sa vie en dépendait, ou plutôt comme si c’était la dernière fois. Il ouvre alors les yeux et vois sur la droite le miroir, qui reflète les deux corps enlacés, leurs jambes entremêlés, leurs costumes aux couleurs diamétralement opposées qui se jonchent, comme une rare éclipse, la plus belle de toutes, lors de l’équinoxe solaire. 

_Ce moment…je voudrais qu'il puisse durer pour toujours._

Il prend une inspiration.

« Je t'aime Mozart. Tu ne sais à quel point je t'aime. »

Ses mains serrent le tissu rose de la veste de Mozart. 

« Mon désir est simple ; pouvoir enfin m'affranchir de ma honte, et de m'offrir à toi, à tes décadences, à ton talent, à ton sourire. Enfin je pourrais briller. »

Salieri ignore la douleur de ses blessures qui le lance de son bras meurtri ; elles lui paraissent si loin désormais.

Mozart tire alors sur les cheveux arrière d'Antonio et se lève, en relevant la tête du brun vers sa hauteur. Il écarte légèrement les jambes pour pouvoir caler celles du sombre compositeur entre les siennes lorsqu’il pose ses genoux sur l'assise de la chaise de Salieri. Le surpassant toujours en hauteur, il observe d'un regard satisfait les yeux entrouverts de sa muse, sa respiration profonde et quelque peu haletante, et ses lèvres qui portent encore les traces du dernier baisé. Il plonge ensuite pour créer une autre collision sensuelle. Il l'embrasse d'en haut, en tenant toujours fermement Antonio par sa chevelure de jais. Cette fois, il brise la barrière des lèvres avec sa langue, qui viens entrer en Salieri. Passé la confusion, il répond en offrant la sienne, et ferme ses yeux. Cette danse chaude et charnelle éveille les désirs les plus enfouis de ce dernier. Il ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils de plaisir. Son corps croule et se laisse faire de lui-même sous le baiser de Mozart, et s’abandonne à l'ardente affection qui l'emmène plus loin dans le vice qu’il avait tant repoussé jusqu'à lors. Les langues se lient et se délient, et les deux hommes poussent l'étourdie jusqu'au bout. Mozart met sa main qui ne tient pas les cheveux de Salieri sur le visage du brun, puis fait glisser ses doigts pour effleurer son cou exposé et frissonnant, pour redescendre sur son torse. Sa peau caresse le velours noir de la veste, puis il serpente à l'intérieur de celle-ci pour arriver sur la chemise blanche du compositeur. Il peut sentir le cœur palpitant de ce dernier. Ce baiser initié par le blond était bien plus passionnel et osé, loin de la timidité, sans plus aucunes limites. Et Salieri ne peut que se soumettre aux milles et un fantasme qui viennent comme un coup d'éclair remuer son esprit.

Après un long moment, leurs bouches se séparent.

Les deux hommes se regardent. Dans le regard de l'autre, ils n’ont plus à chercher, les réponses sont là, enfin après tant de questions. Leurs iris marrons brillent. Tout deux sont envoûtés par la beauté de l’autre, et dévorent chaque détail de leurs visages ; des cils qui papillonnent de réalisation, une respiration dé-rythmée, des joues rosées, une bouche encore entrouverte, une mèche décoiffée.

Mozart finis par se laisser s'asseoir sur les jambes de Salieri, en arborant un sourire calme.

Ce dernier est lui, plutôt décontenancé. En passant sa main sur sa bouche humide, il regarde sur le côté, impressionné.

_Alors…c'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ? Une fièvre ? Une illusion ? Tu m'aime…je t'aime…_

Il sourit lui aussi calmement derrière sa main.

_Enfin donc te voilà, bonheur._

Comme pour répondre de ses pensées, Mozart viens parler à l'oreille de son compagnon.

« Cela fait longtemps que je m’inspire de toi pour écrire. Mais maintenant je veux mieux. »  
Il recule un peu.

« Je veux composer avec toi, Antonio ! Écrivons ensembles l'avenir de l’opéra, des symphonies, des requiem, de la musique ! »

Salieri en croit à peine ses oreilles, et répond d'un air inquiet.

« Mais Mozart, et ton public ? Que penserait-il de te savoir collaborer avec moi, qui commence déjà à me faire oublier ?  
\- Je n'en ai que faire du public, tant que je suis avec toi ! »

Le sourire éclatant et naïf du blond fait fondre malgré lui le cœur du sombre artiste. Wolfgang se relève d’Antonio et se remet debout. Les deux compositeurs sont sur des petits nuages de cotons sur un couché de Soleil coloré. Une folle proposition d'avenir, mais comment refuser ? À deux, rien ne les arrêterait. Ils pourraient écrire l'un pour l'autre, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de la gloire assurée.

C'était presque trop parfait.

« J'accepte.  
\- Pour de vrai ? On va écrire ensemble ? »

Leurs rires et leurs paroles se perdent dans le milieu de la nuit sombre et froide. A travers les volets fermés, quelques timides rayons de Lune viennent percer les vitres et caresser la tapisserie et les partitions. Dehors en effet, les nuages ne sont plus sur l'astre nocturne, comme chassés par le vent d'un espoir nouveau. La Lune commence sa descente vers l'horizon.

~

Cela fait un quart d'heure, surement plus une heure, que les deux hommes se sont engagés de bon cœur dans des discussions aux sujets multiples, qui vont de bons trains. Mozart exagère certains détails et pose souvent son regard vers le plafond, alors que Salieri ne manque pas une occasion de souffler un certain cynisme et des désapprobations pleines de tendresse. Les artistes sont assis ensembles sur le côté du lit, plus confortable que les chaises, le brun vers oreillers et Mozart au milieu, mais proche de lui. Antonio avait passé son bras à l'eau ; sans le sang, on peut mieux voir ses blessures. Les coupures les plus bénignes partiront après un mois ou deux, mais la plus récente risque de ne jamais vraiment s'effacé. Après cela, Mozart avait juger bon de finir à deux une des bouteilles de vins qui traînaient sur le sol. Enfin, « une » des bouteilles.

« Il te faut un remontant ! L'heure n'est plus aux pleurs, mais aux joies ! Fêtons pour notre toute nouvelle collaboration et pour nos années à venir à deux, en tant que compagnons dans l'amour. »

Avait-il dit, en levant déjà son verre à la gloire annoncée. Salieri lui, avait enfin commencer à se détendre à la vue du bonheur naïf du plus jeune. S’il avait tendance à feindre l’énervement face à ses petites manières heureuses, il ne pouvait désormais plus qu’être attendri devant celui qu'il aime.

Et maintenant, ils discutent côte à côte, euphoriques sous l'effet de l'alcool, de l'amour et de la retombée de l'adrénaline. Mozart, des étoiles plein les yeux, désigne une pancarte imaginaire :

« Penses-y ! L'opéra de Paris ! Sur toute les affiches de la ville, les foules se pressent et se poussent pour lire l'impensable ; « La fureur d'Autriche et le noble de Vienne s'assemble pour jouer le plus bel Opéra jamais composé » ! Personne n'en reviendrait.  
\- J’imagine bien oui. C'est vrai que nous ferions un duo assez singulier. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu un Opéra où l'on met deux auteurs sur le même piédestal.  
\- Pense-tu qu'on nous laisserais guider _deux_ orchestres ?  
\- Allons Wolfgang, tu sais bien que l'endroit ne serait pas assez grand. Et le public, veut-tu lui donner une crise cardiaque ? Deux orchestres enfin…

Salieri ricane doucement. Mozart prend plaisir à se perdre en contemplations dans cette expression de joie.

« Ton sourire est rare, mais très précieux Antonio. Te voir heureux me fait brûler encore plus.  
\- Et plus tu rayonne, plus je brille à mon tour…

Il regarde son soleil droit dans les yeux. Il hésite un moment avant de finir sa phrase.

« …mon amour. »

Comme si Mozart n'était pas déjà fou de joie, il n'en fit qu'encore plus heureux d'entendre le froid et ténébreux Salieri l'appeler de cette manière. Il lâche un petit cri de souris et le prend de suite dans ses bras, ignorant le vin menaçant de couler de sa coupe. Le velours dans lequel il s'est enfoui étouffe un peu sa voix.

« Mhhmmmh…mh mh ! »  
Le brun tourne un peu sa tête et hausse un sourcil, ne pouvant pas retirer son petit rictus un peu ému. Il le questionne :

« Quoi ? Je ne peux t'entendre si tu reste caché dans mon bras. »

Wolfgang feint un regard d'agacement avant de poser son menton sur l’épaule de Salieri. Il répète.

« Tu. Est. Trop. Mignon. »

Silence.

« Pardon ?  
\- Tu es trop mignon.  
\- MOI ?!  
\- Ui.  
\- Non !  
\- Si.  
\- _Non._  
\- Dit le.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- « Je suis trop mignon », allez dit le !  
\- Certainement pas !  
\- S'il te plaiiiiit… »

Difficile pour Antonio de résister à la demande enfantine de Mozart face à ce regard d'ange. Il soupire, exaspéré.

« …D'accord. »

Le blond fixe alors ses yeux pleins d'espoirs sur ceux du pauvre compositeur sombre. Ce dernier panique un instant, avant de parler comme s’il déglutissait chaque mot.

« Je…suis…trop…mignon.  
\- Exactement.  
\- Je te hais, Wolfgang.  
\- Ah bah voilà, ça aussi tu le dit enfin. »

Mozart embrasse la joue de Salieri avec un sourire vicieux transpirant la victoire gagnée par la manipulation alors que le brun lui retire son verre encore à moitié plein et le pose sur sa table de chevet en bois sombre. Le lit crisse sous son mouvement. Il prend alors conscience qu'il est, en effet, sur son lit. Avec un homme. Pire, son…compagnon ? Ou était-ce mieux ? Trop de pensé, et trop peu d'espace entre lui et la boule d'énergie rose. Mais dans ce flot un peu confus, certaines questions lui viennent en tête.

« Dis-moi mon cher… »

Il prend avec timidité une des mains de Mozart qui était attachée sur lui et la regarde. Il se racle la gorge.

« Comment…enfin quand as-tu su que tu…et bien…  
\- …aimait les garçons ?  
\- Hem, oui.  
\- Et bien…disons un peu près au même moment ou j'ai commencé à être connu comme un coureur de jupons. J'ai vite fini par aussi devenir un coureur de pantalons.

Il rigole d'un rire léger avant de poursuivre.

« C'était naturel. C'est venu tout seul. Je ne me questionne jamais vraiment sur ça.  
\- Et…tu n'a pas peur que ça se sache ? »

Salieri regarde maintenant le blond droit dans les yeux.

« Hah ! Si j'en ai peur ! Il faudrait déjà que j'en ai quelque chose à faire. Et puis...vu le libertinage, peut de nobles peuvent se « vanter » d'être innocents sous les draps. Quand bien même j'en aurais eu en effet quelque chose à faire, je ne pourrais que lister les nombreuses affaires de mon interlocuteur pour me défendre. »

Il marque un temps d’arrêt avant de se rasseoir plus droit, et surtout collé à Salieri, avec un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Et toi, dit-moi, tu es surtout connu à la cour pour être d'un froid absolu envers et contre tout, même les femmes. Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Des mauvaises expériences ? Une abstinence ? »

Salieri est légèrement intimidé par la nature de ces questions, mais la chaleur du corps et du sourire de Mozart le rassure. Il peut lui en parler, à lui. Tout va bien. Il commence timidement.

« Et bien…il se trouve que les femmes ne m'ont jamais fait d'effet. Je n'ai jamais rien vraiment, tu sais, ressentit, pour elles. Pas que je les haïsse, mais rien d’exceptionnel ne me viens. Pour être honnête… »

Il s’arrête net dans sa phrase.

_Attend. Je ne peux tout de même lui avouer…ça ! Enfin, les bienséances…_

Il fait l'erreur de poser ses yeux sur le visage de Mozart, qui attend sagement la suite.

_AAAAAAAAAAAH-_

« P-pour être honnête disais-je…je- je n'ai véritablement commencer à ressentir quoi que se soit que lors de…de ton arrivée a la cour. »

Les yeux de Mozart s'ouvrent de surprise, puis se réduisent à deux fentes malicieuses. Ses pupilles percent Salieri d’un regard affreusement aguicheur. Ce dernier ne le remarque pas et continu.

« En vérité, j’ai à peine pu dormir la première nuit de ton arrivé. Tu…tu était resté dans ma tête et je-»

Le blond entremêle ses jambes a celles d'Antonio, qui se trouve coupé dans ses aveux quand Mozart vient glisser les doigts de sa mains droite sur la gorge puis sous le menton de l’artiste de jais, qui tourne plus vers le rose désormais. Il pose sans aucune honte son autre main sur la cuisse du pauvre Salieri et viens parler en messes basses à son oreille tel un petit démon.

« Je fais donc tant d'effet que cela au beau et sombre Antonio Salieri ? Ses désirs seraient-ils donc tout à moi ? »

L'intéressé trouve qu'il fait très soudainement chaud dans cette pièce. Et ne s’en plains pas. Il reste un moment, en admiration devant ce corps construit comme une belle statue de marbre, ni trop fin ni trop musclé, avec toute la fougue nécessaire pour l'animer. Ce sentiment…de crépitements sauvages, d’électrisation de son âme, de ses besoins les plus bas qui sortent, oui, ce qu'il ressent actuellement, il ne l'a eu que pour Mozart. Jamais il n'avait…fait quoi que se soit vraiment, de sa vie, mais avec l’artiste diurne à ses côtés…il prend soudainement un certain culot qu'il n'aurais jamais penser un jour avoir. Il se rapproche dangereusement des lèvres de Wolfgang pour s'y arrêter à quelques millimètres. Les deux peuvent respirer le souffle ardent de l'autre. Le brun mord sa lèvre inférieure. Il prend la main sur sa cuisse et la porte sur son entrejambe. Il plante son regard dans celui de Mozart, et répond à sa question posée plus tôt, sûr de lui.

« Tout à toi. »

Peut-être était-ce l'alcool. Peut-être était-ce l'euphorie d’accéder au bonheur amoureux. Peut-être encore était-ce ce démon de Mozart qui l'avais envoûté une nouvelle fois. Mais il l'avait fait. Et a partir de là, il ne pouvait plus avoir de marche arrière.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Mozart pour embrasser passionnément Salieri, le faisant tomber sur son dos face au lit.

Tout se passe très vite. Dans leurs têtes comme dans leurs corps, une explosion provoque une réaction en chaîne bien plus destructrice que l'explosion elle-même. À chaque friction de leurs vêtements l'un contre l’autre, à chaque baisé passionnels à pleine bouche, et à chaque mains à la découverte et à l'appropriation de l'autre, les démons de leurs pensées leurs crient d'aller plus loin encore. Pour l'un, il lui est naturel d'écouter ces divinités lui chantant les louanges de l’indécence et de la décadence, mais pour l’autre, il lui est tout nouveaux de laisser son enfer personnel de luxure le contrôler et l’animer. Même s’il en a peur, il sait que désormais, il ne peut que laisser couler le fleuve de ses passions. Les deux amoureux s’arrêtent un instant de s'embrasser. Mozart se tient au dessus du corps de Salieri, haletant. Le sombre compositeur, piégé, prend alors un sourire malicieux, ce qui lui est rare, avant de parler.

« Il semblerais que je te fasse aussi de l'effet, jeune Wolfgang, hm ? »

L'intéressé souris de même.

« Et pas qu'un peu. »

Il descend son visage vers celui d'Antonio et chuchote alors d'une voix pleine de gentillesse et empreinte d'un ton charnel.

« Oublis les bienséances. Oublis les bien-pensants. Oublis tes peurs, tes anxiétés, ton mal, rien qu'un instant. Ne pense qu’à toi. Et uniquement toi. Vois-toi comme moi je te vois. Aime-toi comme moi je t'aime. Reflète enfin ce bonheur que tu n'ose pas vivre. Et dis-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Peut n'importe tes désirs ; je saurais les combler. »

Le regard de Salieri s'intensifie. Ses yeux reflètent les quelques bougies qui éclairent faiblement de leurs flammes son iris marron.

_Ce que…je veux ?_

Tout est clair. C'est une évidence.

« Depuis que je t'ai rencontré Mozart, il ne s'est pas passé une seconde dans mon existence sans que je vive à travers ton art. Tes notes ont joué de mon âme comme ton sourire fût le maestro et l'orchestre de mes désirs. Tu es si grandiose que j'en suis venu à me rabaisser, a me penser indigne de toi. Mais désormais…je le sais. C'est toi que je veux, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Tu es ma lumière qui guide mes nuits sombres. Tu es le Soleil de ma Lune, qui brille sous tes rayons. Je ne peux vivre sans toi. Alors joue moi comme une de tes symphonies. Fait de moi le plus beau et le plus bruyant de tes concertos. Fait crier les cuivres et les bois, fait trembler les percussions, fait saigner les cordes. De ta baguette, créer l'osmose qui me vas tant, qui me fait respirer, qui me donne enfin l'envie de vivre ! Je te veux Mozart ! J’ai besoin de _toi_ ! »

Le blond avait savouré chaque instant. Voir enfin Salieri se donner de la sorte à la fièvre de la décadence…si c'est lui qu'il veut, alors il ne sera pas déçu.

Dehors, la Lune commence à se coucher paisiblement alors que les couleurs chaudes du Soleil commence à prendre le pas sur la nuit.

~

Midi n'est plus très loin. Dehors, le ciel bleu se marie avec le feuillage vert d'été, qui se moût de manière imperceptible. Les oiseaux célèbrent cette union colorée de leurs chants matinaux, alors que l’astre du jour brille, et fait resplendir le grand théâtre blanc et ses multiples sculptures. La sonate paisible et lumineuse de la journée est enclenchée.

Un rayon perce à travers les volets de la chambre et viens frapper le maquillage or de Mozart, qui jusqu’à lors dormait sereinement sous les doux draps de soie. Il ouvre un œil. Tout est encore flou. Son esprit est embué et son corps engourdi. Doucement, il respire, et profite de ce rayon de Soleil sur sa peau blanche. Il remarque alors une autre source de chaleur derrière lui, et autour de son ventre, sans vraiment de surprise. Il ne lui reste que quelques brides de ce qui s’était passer hier soir. Le blond sent la respiration grave de cette autre personne dans son cou, et reconnaît malgré la fatigue matinale que c'est celle de Salieri. Avec un sourire en coin, Wolfgang soupire paisiblement.

_Il n'y aurait pas meilleur compagnie._

Alors que Mozart glisse son bras sur celui qui l'entoure pour le caresser, il tente de se souvenir des évènements d'hier.

_Je donnais une représentation de Figaro…Salieri est ensuite venu…je l'ai invité au balcon…ça a escaladé…puis je suis partit._

Son mal de tête viens lui rappeler qu’il a surement bu plus qu'il aurait du.

_Je suis reparti dans ma chambre, mais visiblement je n'y suis plus._

Il ouvre son deuxième œil pour voir celle en bazar de son compagnon endormit. Les bougies éteintes maladroitement ont laisser couler de leur cire sur les nombreuses partitions étalées au sol. Les habits des deux amants sont eux aussi lâchés de ça de là. En apercevant que, en effet, le soleil brille à travers les volets, Mozart se rend compte que la journée s'est déjà sûrement bien avancé. Il est censé entraîner son orchestre aujourd’hui. Contre son grès, il retire doucement le bras de Salieri qui était attaché avec amour autour de lui.

_Ce que je donnerais pour rester...mais la musique n'attend pas, tu le sait bien._

En faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller, il se lève du lit, laissant glisser la couverture sur sa peau déshabillée. Avec un petit frisson, il cherche ses vêtements dans les piles de papiers froissés, un peu à l'aveugle dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Après avoir enfiler les tissus colorés, Mozart décide d'entrouvrir les fenêtres ; assez pour réveiller gentiment Antonio, mais pas trop pour ne pas le brusquer. Il n'avait surement pas dormi si bien depuis longtemps. Wolfgang aperçoit les stries rouges rosées sur le bras de son amant.

_Mon pauvre Salieri…tu a du temps attendre de te rendre compte de tes sentiments, trop puissants pour ton cœur. Je suis désolé que tu m'aime autant. Je vais t'aider à comprendre le sens de l'amour. Tu n’auras plus à utilisé ton couteau. Tu t'es livré à moi hier soir sur le balcon et ici même, et j’ai était fasciné en apercevant ce Salieri là. Alors laisse moi maintenant te donner la raison d’être enfin toi-même, et de t'aimer comme moi je t'aime, mon bel Antonio._

En entendant ce dernier râler faiblement, il dépose un innocent baisé sur sa joue et se dirige vers la sortie de la pièce, et vas dans les couloirs en trottinant, avec un sourire rayonnant et des étoiles plein les yeux.

~

À son tour, le brun ouvre un œil, puis deux. Il peut encore sentir l'odeur rassurante et la forme du corps de son amant sur son matelas. L'artiste s'assois sur son lit, dos au mur. Il frotte ses yeux avec ses doigts et réfléchis, lui aussi avec l'esprit légèrement embrouillé. Il expire profondément. Tant s’était passer hier. Salieri regarde ses mains.

_J'ai l'impression de les voir pour la première fois. Aurais-je…trouver un sens à cette vie qui m'a tant fait souffert ?_

Il se souvient alors de Mozart, de ses paroles, de ses actes.

_Il semblerait que oui._

Antonio arbore alors un sourire des plus pure. Désormais accompagné de l'amour infini du jeune Wolfgang, le sombre compositeur à l'impression d'enfin vivre, d'enfin être sortit de son cocon invisible. Enfin, il a pu renaître.

Le soleil est quasiment à son point le plus haut lorsque Salieri, rhabillé, retire le maquillage noir de ses yeux qui avait coulé, autant de larmes de colère violente que de larmes de joie inexprimable. Elles s’étaient échappées comme la rivière infernale de ses sentiments. Si ce n'était pas par le sang, c'était par les pleurs qu'il les exprime. Mais désormais, il n’aurait plus besoin de cela. Il a découvert une nouvelle manière d’enfin s’exprimer ; le bonheur. L'acceptation de soi. Ça prendra surement du temps, mais avec Mozart pour l'aimer, il voit enfin le bout de cet obstacle qui lui paraissait infranchissable. Le brun se remaquille de sa couleur préférée. En regardant ses propres yeux dans le miroir, il y voit enfin la lueur de vie qui lui manquait tant. Il voit de son visage des détails auxquels il n'aurait même pas fait attention avant.

Après s'être remaquillé, Salieri vas ouvrir les volets en grand pour laisser le Soleil et sa chaleur pénétrer sa chambre. Il prend les partitions jonchées sur le sol et les jette. Il replace les bougies. Il range les quelques bouteilles de vin dans les bons placards, et met celles qui sont vides avec les partitions froissées. On peut désormais respirer dans cette pièce. Le compositeur se rassis sur le bord de son lit, face à la fenêtre. Il jette un coup d’œil vers sa chaise, et y voit son poignard. Ses yeux s’assombrissent un instant, mais il se ressaisit.

_Il y avait trop de bruits dans mes nuits pour que je puisse penser correctement. Cette cacophonie qui m'a mené comme un simple pantin s'est enfin arrêtée._

Salieri inspire un grand coup et sourit tendrement : enfin, il allait pouvoir être heureux.

~

« Bien ! »

Mozart est en face de son orchestre, qui l'a visiblement attendu, mais que ne semble pas plus surpris que d'habitude. Personne ne questionna non plus pourquoi il avait changé de chemise entre deux nuits, et pourquoi était-elle blanche, alors qu'il n'en a que des noires au motifs farfelues et des colorées. Il prend sa baguette et cite à sa troupe le passage qu'il veut répéter.

« 3…4… »

De ses mains expertes, il commence alors la symphonie.

~

À ce moment très exact, le Soleil atteint sa place la plus haute dans les cieux, et au lointain dans la ville, on entend la cloche de l'église qui sonnent ses coups, les douze tintements puissants et fatidique de ce midi parfait.

Premier coup.

Mozart fait de long et lent mouvement, et laisse les violons chanter leurs premières longues plaintes.

Deuxième coup.

Salieri profite de la chaleur de l'astre du jour, assis tranquillement sur son lit.

Troisième coup.

Mozart donne du rythme à sa baguette, les bois viennent soufflés plus de notes divines à la musique.

Quatrième coup.

Salieri passe sa main sur la chemise noire qu’il porte, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'est pas la sienne.

Cinquième coup.

Mozart fait entrer les cuivres. Les corps grondent, comme le tonnerre qui s'annonce.

Sixième coup.

Salieri prend la couverture de soie à côté de lui. Il en observe les doux reflets, et ses joues se teinte très légèrement de rose.

Septième coup.

Mozart lance alors des mouvements rapide et puissants, faisant partir les percussions de bon train, et leurs claquements fait battre le cœur du compositeur.

Huitième coup.

Salieri serre contre son cœur la couverture. Il bat fort. Il entend alors de sa chambre la répétition qu'est en train d'entreprendre son ange.

Neuvième coup.

Alors que Mozart fait jouer l'orchestre au moment le plus intense, un mal viens lui piquer les poumons. Un souffle chaud lui en sort, et prend sa gorge.

Dixième coup.

Salieri tousse, il met sa main devant sa bouche, comme pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais ses poumons lui font subir une quinte.

Onzième coup.

Mozart a dû arrêter de guider sa troupe. Il pose un genou au sol alors que sa quinte n'arrête pas. Il s'époumone, et sa gorge lui fait terriblement mal.

Douzième coup.

Salieri est à genoux, au sol, il a l'impression que l'enfer a emprise sur sa respiration.

Enfin, après que le son de l'église s'éloigne, les deux artistes peuvent de nouveau respirer. Tout deux retirent leurs mains de leurs bouches, qu’ils avaient mit là par réflexe. Leurs visages se laissent alors tombés dans l'horreur. Dans le creux de leurs mains, une simple petite tâche de sang. 

~

Les cloches d’une église peuvent célébrer autant un mariage qu'un enterrement. Ironique n'est-ce-pas ? Comme la jalousie, qui mélange autant l'admiration que la haine. Comme l’aiguille, qui sert autant pour coudre que pour piquer. Et comme la tragédie, qui chante les opéras de l'espoir d'une vie meilleure, mais qui finit par jouer les requiem du deuil. Ainsi vas la vie du Soleil, qui gonfle et brille, mais qui finit, au paroxysme de sa taille, par se faire détruire par son propre noyau explosif. Ainsi vas celle de la Lune, qui illumine les nuits, mais qui sans le Soleil se vois tomber dans les ténèbres les plus obscures et perd son orbite. Ainsi vas la vie de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Ainsi vas la vie d’Antonio Salieri. Ainsi vas le désastre des astres.


End file.
